Birth at Twilight
Story Kairi releases a groan, as she starts to wake up. She’s somewhere in a back alley, as she tries to sit up. Her left arm twinges in pain, as her vision goes blurry. Someone comes over to her, helping her up. Olette: Are you alright? (Kairi’s vision returns, as she sees Olette, Hayner and Pence.) Kairi: Yeah. (She gets off her arm, Olette helping her to stand.) I know you guys. You’re Olette, Hayner, and Pence. Hayner: Who are you to know who we are? Kairi: My name is Kairi. Olette: Kairi? That name sounds familiar. Pence: That’s the name that Xion mentioned. Something about her having to die for her. Kairi: (Confused) Who? Hayner: A friend of John. Kairi: You guys know John? Olette: Yeah. And his relationship with Xion was so romantic! Kairi: Relationship?! Pence: Where is John? Kairi: I, I don’t know. I’ve been looking for him. (She then realizes something.) What happened? I remember walking down a path, then eventually collapsing. Hayner: We found you outside the Old Mansion. Kairi: The Old Mansion? Pence: Yeah. It’s supposedly haunted, but after the weird stuff that’s been happening since John came here, we’ve been checking it every once in a while. We found you there. Kairi: Can you take me there? I, I want to see it. I feel like I need to go there. Olette: It is pretty dangerous there. Kairi: I can handle danger. End Scene Kairi, Hayner, Pence and Olette walk through Twilight Town, going through the Sandlot. Out of nowhere, Seifer comes and grabs Kairi’s arm. Kairi: Hey! Seifer: Hey there gorgeous. You are much too good looking to be hanging out with these losers. Come and hang with me and my crew. (Kairi looks over, seeing Rai, Fuu and Vivi watching.) Hayner: Seifer! Let her go! Kairi: It’s fine, Hayner. (She turns back to Seifer.) Thanks for the offer, but I’m good. (Kairi tries to walk away, when Seifer pulls her arm, stopping her.) Seifer: Sorry, but I don’t take no for an answer. (Kairi glows, turning into Four Arms. Seifer lets go, backing away in fear, tripping and landing on his butt.) Four Arms: And I don’t like tough guys. (Four Arms reverts, and Kairi keeps walking, looking proud.) Hayner: HA! Showed you! Seifer: Oh, shut it! (Hayner, Pence and Olette catch up with Kairi, as Rai, Fuu and Vivi run over to Seifer.) Leave it! (Seifer stands up.) They’re not worth the trouble. Kairi’s group walks into the downtown area, as Pence points towards a hole in a wall. Pence: There. That leads to the Old Mansion. They walk through the hole, and walk through a small forest. They arrive outside an old, brown mansion, with a wall and gate surrounding it. The gate was closed, as Hayner pulls on the gate. Hayner: This wasn’t locked before. (Kairi moans, grabbing her head. She becomes unsteady on her feet.) Olette: Kairi? What’s wrong? (Kairi then collapses, hitting the ground.) Kairi! End Scene The scene shifts to from Kairi’s point of view. Her mind is a blank, as she sees someone standing over her, wearing a black coat. Cloaked Figure: So, the zombie finally wakes. (The figure pulls off his hood.) Axel: Name’s Axel. Got it memorized? Kairi: (In a daze.) Who, who am I? Axel: (Confused) That’s unusual. Usually we know something about our past. You don’t remember a thing? (Kairi tries to remember, but she shakes her head.) Great. Well, I guess your my responsibility now. So. Kairi’s body glows, as several letters fly around, glowing dark blue. Axel rearranges them, and forms a word. Axel: Xion. Interesting name. Welcome newbie, to the Organization. (Axel helps Xion stand up, her legs buckling under her. Axel helps her into a Corridor of Darkness.) Olette: Kairi! Kairi! (Kairi wakes up, the view expanding back out. Kairi sits up, hand to her head.) Are you okay? Kairi: I’m, not sure. I’ve been here before. Or at least, Xion was. Ugh. I’m confused. Hayner: Let’s get out of here. I don’t like this place. End Scene The group walks back to Market Street, Kairi lost in thought. Pence: Are we sure she’s okay? I mean, Xion did say she was a part of Kairi. Hayner: We’re also talking about magic and monsters. I haven’t a clue if there’s anything we can do. Olette: But we have to do something! Kairi: Guys, I thank you for your help. But I have a feeling I have to figure this out myself. Voice: Well said. (A Corridor of Darkness opens, Saïx walking out. Kairi flashes back, seeing Saïx, Xigbar and Xemnas in a room together.) Kairi: You. Saïx. Saïx: So, you do remember me. Kairi: Guys, go. Hayner: But, Kairi: I’ve got him. (Hayner, Pence and Olette look worried, but they run off.) Saïx: I am surprised that a nothing like you defeated Phantom X. Even if you had Axel’s help. Now that it is clear that you can use your powers with surprising accuracy, you must be eliminated. Saïx snaps his fingers, as several Nobodies appear. They are big muscled Nobodies, wearing bronze colored armor, resembling humans. They wield claymores, large, T-shaped swords. Saïx: Meet, my Berserkers. (The Berserkers charge at Kairi, swinging their claymores.) Kairi: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! Kairi turns into Goop, as the claymores slice through her, her regenerating after the blows. Goop wraps around a Berserker, pulling it in the path of another one. The Berserker swings its claymore, destroying the Berserker Goop was on. Goop charges at another one, when Goop is hit by the flat side of the claymore, knocking Goop away. Goop reverts, as Kairi rolls to the side, dodging a claymore strike. Kairi: Darn it! Come on, gravity guy. (Kairi glows, as she transforms.) Swampfire: Who’s this? Another plant guy? (A Berserker slices her upper body off, it regenerating.) Okay, let’s try this! Swampfire releases a stream of fire, and the Berserker hides behind his claymore, protected from the attack. Another Berserker comes at Swampfire, who catches the attack, pulling the claymore away, and slamming it into the Berserker, destroying it. Swampfire throws the claymore, destroying two more Berserkers. Swampfire then reverts. Saïx: Impressive. To think you could handle this many on your own for so long. But, it seems your control is not as strong as they say. Destroying you, (He snaps his fingers.) shouldn’t be too difficult. (The three remaining Berserkers charge forward.) Kairi: Sorry, but I think I inherited John’s stubbornness too. Kairi turns into Big Shot, catching a Berserker and throws it at another. The two are destroyed, as Big Shot bounces off her stomach, body slamming the last Berserker, destroying it. Saïx then turns into Rath, roaring at her. Big Shot: You going to fight me now? Oof! (Rath punches her in the stomach, Big Shot giving a face of pain.) Rath: This claw may not pierce you, but the pain of it is still as strong. Rath lifts Big Shot over his head, throwing her into a building. She falls to the ground, reverting. Rath charges in and pounces at her, Kairi rolling out of the way. Rath swats at her, sending her flying into a building side. Rath pounces and pins Kairi to the ground. Kairi was moaning on the ground. Rath: Mission completed. (Then Kairi’s eyes glow green.) What? Kairi/John: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! Kairi turns into XLR8, vibrating rapidly. XLR8 slips out of Rath’s grip, and dashes off, uptown. Rath stares in that direction, reverting. Saïx: So, John is still alive. In her at least. XLR8 makes it to the train station, where the purple train car was waiting. XLR8 runs aboard, as the door closes behind her, leaving the station. XLR8 sits down, reverting. Kairi then slumps over, out cold. Characters *Kairi *Hayner *Pence *Olette *Seifer *Fuu (cameo) *Rai (cameo) *Vivi (cameo) Flashback Characters *Axel *Xion Villains *Saïx *Nobodies **Berserker Flashback Villains *Xigbar *Xemnas Aliens By Kairi *Four Arms *Goop *Swampfire (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Gravattack) *Big Shot *XLR8 By Saïx *Rath Trivia *It's revealed that Xion was born at Twilight Town, and that Axel did the naming process for her. *Kairi starts to remember pieces of her life as Xion. *Saïx returns, using an alien form for the first time. *Every episode taking place in Twilight Town has the word "Twilight" in the title. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga